


The Naked Hospital

by sherlocked221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexy Sherlock, Sherlock Loves John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock didn't stop to think when he heard John was lying unconscious in a hospital bed.<br/>he didn't even stop to put on clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Hospital

The dialing tone of when someone has hung up was still playing in the background of Sherlock's thoughts as he brought his mobile down and dropped it on the bed by his side. Drops of water cascaded off his naked body, soaking into the towel that was tied loosely to his waist or pooling at his feet. He was frozen in the thought of John laying unconscious in a hospital and all because Sherlock hadn't wanted to go with John to some boring movie at the cinema. If he had gone, he could have stopped the idiot who mugged and then stabbed him. But he was a crap boyfriend who just didn't like to sit in a movie theater with annoying teenagers throwing popcorn and sticky floors from overturned drink cups so what could anyone expect. Maybe not to have to walk alone in the streets while their boyfriend sulked at home. Sherlock knew John deserved better and yet even this horrific event probably wouldn't change him. He'd be back to a childish consulting detective with a fantastic brain and arrogance that he'd never get rid of.  
Finally, he remembered how to use his feet and sprung into action. He grabbed a pair of crimson boxers and pulled them on. He then turned to the clothes in his wardrobe. Getting dressed would take too long, he thought, so he skipped straight to finding socks and shoes and his trench coat that could hide him. It didn't even occur to him that it was the middle of winter and going outside without anything to keep him warm but a coat, may not be his best idea. The only thing on his mind was getting down to the hospital to see John and tell him that he was there and apologize for being such a rubbish partner and for not being there to ward the mugger off.  
He got to the front door, half dressed but looking as though he'd dressed up perfectly for the winter with a big, warm coat around his shoulders and a scarf wrapped around his neck. He also had pulled on a pair of boots so no one could tell that he'd also skipped the sock's part as well. With hast, he then flung open the door and scanned for the taxi he'd somehow called between the time that he'd gotten his boots on to when he got his scarf on. It sat waiting by the curb and he took no time to rush towards it and get into the back.  
It irritated Sherlock how casual the driver was about timing and speed, so much so he ended up unloading the whole transcript of what Lestrade had told him on the phone as he'd been the first one at the hospital. That also got to Sherlock. How fair was it that Lestrade got there, not him. Had John changed his emergency contact to Lestrade since after he moved in. Maybe John fancied Lestrade. The thoughts that might go through a jealous idiot plagued Sherlock until the Taxi rolled to a halt outside the hospital.  
With lightning speed, he raced into the reception, got frustrated with the receptionist before learning which ward John was in and finally navigating his way there. There Lestrade sat on the chair right next to John whose eyes were just about open. It seemed Sherlock had taken long enough for him to regain conscious and even have something to eat judging by the tray of food, half eaten on the table. Sherlock stepped forward cautiously as both Lestrade's and John's gaze was cast on him.  
"Oh good, you're here. I need to get back to work." Lestrade muttered, placing a hand on John's shoulder to say bye and passing Sherlock as he left.  
"Hey."


End file.
